


A New Chapter

by Naemi



Series: NCIS Shorts [31]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Romance, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: He sure feels the desire, this deep, burning longing for words, but he hasn't found a story worth telling for so long that he doubts he has one left.





	A New Chapter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fall_into_your_sunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall_into_your_sunlight/gifts).



 

Tim's eyes widen at the sight of his old typewriter and pipe sitting on the desk. He remembers boxing them when he moved out of his old apartment, but he can't recall unboxing them in the new place. Delilah must have gotten her hands on the stuff that was meant to go to storage.

Tim exhales as he approaches his old companions. He trails his fingers over the first row of typewriter keys and then withdraws hastily, as if he was burnt. Shaking his head, he looks around the apartment for an empty moving box to store his past away again.

~ ~ ~

A few days later, the typewriter and pipe are back on the desk. Tim stares at them and can't shake the feeling that they stare right back at him.

A hand on his wrist startles him

“Is something wrong?” Delilah looks up at him with narrowed eyes.

“All good.”

“Are you sure? I called your name twice and you didn't hear me.”

“I'm sorry. I was lost in thought.” Tim leans down to give her a quick kiss.

“What's on your mind?”

He shrugs. “I could've sworn I stored my writing stuff away. You know, since I'm done writing.”

“Are you, though?”

Tim hesitates. He sure feels the desire, this deep, burning longing for words, but he hasn't found a story worth telling for so long that he doubts he has one left.

“I guess so.” He sighs. “I keep searching and searching for a good premise, but …”

Tilting her head to the side, Delilah hums softly. “Maybe you're looking in the wrong direction? Maybe your story isn't in your head this time, but rather in your heart?”

Frowning, Tim opens his mouth, and Delilah waves her hand about. “Either way, I think this stuff makes for great decoration.” She grins at him and maneuvers her wheelchair towards the door, a sure sign that the discussion, if there ever was one, is over.

Tim shakes his head. He doesn't know that he has a story in his heart, only his love for Delilah. His fingers ghost along the typewriter's edges. It's inviting, cold, and smooth under his touch.

_My love for Delilah,_ he thinks.

Maybe she's got a point there. Maybe love makes for a great story this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Tim starts writing again.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](https://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
